


heaven is a place on earth with you

by seraphicals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicals/pseuds/seraphicals
Summary: Tobio leans in to capture Akira’s lips in a way where very electron that has existed since the big bang is teetering on the edge of endless possibilities; and the second Tobio dares himself to wonder, he shall send everything into a spiraling free fall with only one possible destination— hell.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of this alone i am sure, my God is love (and so are you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221031) by [kanao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanao/pseuds/kanao). 



> the italicised one liners are lyrics from this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1EaiPpgFliszmuGasWVXXO)! please enjoy, i am just a gay catholic riding with my free ticket to hell.

Tobio looks out to the ocean, taking in the breeze as the rest of the campers are packing up. He’s back in time just for the day two campfire. He sees Akira kicking sand at one of the kids, and he exhales a sigh louder than the roar of the waves. 

Akira has always been a lot like the ocean — forgiving and encompassing on the surface, but all brooding waves and silent pride underneath — and a lot like a false sense of security. 

He remembers how Akira was all harsh edges when they first met, but grace has patiently trimmed it into harmless cushioned smiles, reeled in tangles of boundless misplaced energy and made them into something kinder— Tobio wonders if his hands and lips can do the same works of divinity. 

_“I’m nice, but I don’t think I’m kind.”_ Tobio remembers Akira saying that one night after they had a mentor’s prayer meeting. Tobio forgot what he said in response, probably something insignificant, because all he knew was how _giving_ Akira was. He gave away everything precious, yet nothing of significance. 

Tobio doesn’t know how much anything meant to Kunimi Akira. He thinks he never will.

He hums to the tune of an altar call, fingers tapping away at the pocket of his shorts, cigarette pack a prominent weight. Camel Reds. Tobio hates it. Akira loves it. Tobio tries to like what Akira likes. 

And then Akira turns to his direction, eyes narrowing with a rage that can spark a burning bush if he tries. Maybe this is why Tobio resents himself. But he doesn’t look away this time, and gives a sheepish wave, awkwardly smiling. His heart is turning inside out repeatedly in his chest, the melody of surrender thrumming even stronger in his head. 

_Does he have the courage to say he loves Akira?_ He doesn’t want to answer that. _Is he willing to throw away everything to lay at Akira’s feet?_ Yes. Tobio has a heart but it doesn’t matter. 

He feels thin fingers wrapping around his wrist tightly, and his skin is turning red, then white from the squeeze. He doesn’t know whether he should wince, but Akira is already dragging him off, and he complies, silently. 

A coward. Like Peter.

-

“You’re a fucking dumbass,” Akira hisses, finger jabbing at Tobio’s chest, accentuating each word. Tobio stumbles back into the showers— _When you pass through the waters, I will be with you. Isaiah 43:2._ He doesn’t resist. His body follows the command of Akira’s hands. 

_What can I do for you, what can I bring to you?_

Akira nips at Tobio’s neck, and he could feel Akira’s frustration, Akira’s want, Akira’s desire. _Akira Akira Akira._ It’s all for Akira. But as Tobio angles his neck to allow him more access, he feels the sting from Akira’s teeth dissipating, and instead there is a warm sensation around his chest, arms tightly wrapped around him. 

“Welcome back, stupid. And good game.” 

Tobio hears a sniff, and he pulls back while holding Akira within an arm’s length, and he looks into glossy, red eyes. He doesn’t know how Akira can still be so pretty even as he cries: his face is blotchy, tear-stain tracks stubborn on his cheeks from the tears that are leaking from the corner of his weary eyes. _Psalms 56:8_. He wants to collect all of Akira’s tears in a bottle. Record every of his sorrows in his journal. 

_What kind of song would you like me to sing?_

Things fall apart when their hands touch. When Tobio’s fingers trace the meanders on his palm, clouds collapse into rain and it runs down Akira’s face as though ashamed of its own existence. 

(Tobio continues to look at Akira curiously and does not wipe his cheeks dry.)

But what Tobio does is that he leans in to capture Akira’s lips in a way where very electron that has existed since the big bang is teetering on the edge of endless possibilities; and the second Tobio dares himself to wonder, he shall send everything into a spiraling free fall with only one possible destination— hell.

(And Tobio understands, even when so many people don’t, which is why he remains silent after all these while.)

His fingers trace the line of Akira’s spine through his shirt, feeling and relishing the slight dips and curve of his back. Tobio likes to think he will be the seraphim that will touch his lips, having in his hand a burning coal that he had taken with tongs from the altar. 

Isaiah Kunimi Akira: Woe is him, for he is lost; for he is a man of unclean lips, and he dwells in the midst of a people of unclean lips. 

_Cause I’ll dance a dance for you._

Tobio pulls Akira into a stall, seducing him with a giggle and the curl of his lips. They move into a flurried choreography of stripping each other out of their clothes, stripped of what seems to be the human definition of grace and salvation.

What a treacherous thing it is to believe that a person is more than a person.

It’s like this: Tobio knows Akira has his flaws but this makes him all the more real, and Tobio wants to unravel them, but it’s a selfish notion, seeing only what he wants to see, not what Akira has to show him. But even if light travels faster than anything else in the universe, it doesn’t matter because it will end up finding the darkness that has always got there first, and Tobio is waiting for it, waiting for Akira to come to him.

It’s selfish for Tobio to wish for darkness to exist, but without it, the world that he knows of will be nothing but a dead end. The excuses it provides become the nooks and crannies where they hide, away from people’s eyes that sparkle too often with empty contentment and laughter that falls flatly, gracelessly from their tongues. It shepherds Akira into his arms where he can crash and burn without shame, allowing himself to be cradled and coddled in a way that makes Tobio believe that weakness could not possibly be a crime.

It is a different kind of self-sustaining hope, as long as they believe that light exists too to be chasing them down no matter how entrenched they are in darkness, enduring and illuminating. 

_Pour out my love to you._

Tobio reaches for the shower knob, turning on the spray of water as he blindly adjusts the temperature. He kisses Akira once more, smiling as he falls onto his knees before Akira, ready to offer all that he has. Tobio presses kisses all over Akira’s hip, lips ghosting tenderly over milk white skin. His thumb gently caresses the jut of Akira’s hip bone, slowly trailing towards his inner thigh, ready to tease.

And when Tobio tilts his head up to look at Akira, he sees that the tears have stopped, and Akira’s eyes remind him of broken stained glass— there is a smallness and fragility that screams behind splendor and beauty. He presses another kiss on the trail of hair down Akira’s stomach, and Tobio finally, finally _breathes._

“Akira.”

_What can I do for you, beautiful king?_

When Akira’s lips start quivering as he whispers the softest plea for Tobio to take him, they can feel a spark in this scandal of grace. And like the clash between divinity and humanity, Tobio takes Akira’s cock in his mouth. He swirls his tongue and hollows his cheeks, trying to take in every inch possible. The water from the shower head hits Tobio's back, and he’s entranced in a blur of a heat that stimulates him further. Akira slaps a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his moans as his other hand grips onto the knob of the stall door, clinging onto it for support. 

From the showers, they can hear the faint sound of a guitar and songs of worship coming from their youth group and Tobio feels himself pausing a little — _but since when have they ever hesitated sinning for each other?_ — when Akira tugs at Tobio’s hair, grabbing at his dark locks before pulling his head in, his cock hitting the back of Tobio’s throat. 

Tobio has read somewhere that love feels a lot like being trapped in a blanket’s warm embrace during a 40 degrees heat but still you will never want to leave, and how _being able to be this close to somebody you love, being able to see the smile spread across their face like sunshine, even though it is unlike the kind they are able to put on yours_ feels like a luxury. And seeing the way Akira has a small smile on his face through the grunts and groans, Tobio has learned to not give it up in this lifetime.

Just as Tobio starts to taste the saltiness of precum in his mouth, he releases Akira’s cock from his lips, and it perks up, hard against his own stomach. It’s a sight familiar to Tobio, but it still feels new to him— 

Akira is his well that will never run dry.

They’re both panting heavily, noise penetrating through the sound of water hitting against tiles. Tobio is still on his knees, staring up at Akira in all of his vulnerable beauty. _Isaiah 43:1. I have called you by name. You are mine._

“Akira.”

_Cause I’ll dance a dance for you._

Stained glass eyes are staring back into Tobio, and he all he wants to do is to break an alabaster jar at Akira’s feet. Tobio rises up from his position, maneuvering the both of them such that Akira’s front is pressed up against the door, and Tobio is behind him, cock twitching to ravish. He presses a teasing finger against Akira’s hole, prodding slightly at his entrance but not pushing it in. Akira’s breathing is ragged, broken, oxygen spilling out of his lips like a mantra. 

Pressing kisses along Akira’s shoulders, Tobio leaves a trail of himself. He bites into skin, and licks at it after knowing he has left behind a mark of purple and red. _Isaiah 66:9. I will not cause pain without allowing something new to be born._ Wrapping his arm around Akira’s slender waist, Tobio presses up against Akira even more, making sure their body is in full contact, touching against each other’s every surface.

Tobio finally slides a finger in, and Akira bites his arm to silence himself, not wanting the sound of their sins to slip out. They can still hear the guitar, and maybe it’s even playing the tune of Elohim, but their ways shall be higher. It takes everything for Tobio to not just drive Akira against the wall, not when he wants to drink this moment in. Desire is an all-consuming fire, this living flame of love — like their arms — wrapping around each other; a baptismal rebirth where they only know how to worship the name of each other. 

Like incense, there’s steam arising from the shower as Akira gasps for air as Tobio preps him, hooking and crooking his finger in an attempt to find Akira’s spot. He kisses all of Akira’s bruises, lips providing comfort as he tries to add in a second finger, attempting to soothe the sting. He pushes in slowly, not wanting Akira to fall apart just yet. When he hears that Akira is no longer hissing from the burn of his fingers, he starts to scissor him open. Akira lets slip a moan, and Tobio is greedy for more and he wants Akira’s voice to drown out the worship, and fill the room with his presence. 

These skeletal figments loose muscle thread forgotten baby teeth of parable scenes flicker through Tobio’s head — in that god is dead and it is them who has killed him — and if he is not will they ever be graced to come to meet him again?

Some questions do not have answers, but he’s satisfied with being graced to meet Isaiah Kunimi Akira. 

Akira’s teeth release its hold on his arm, and he starts moaning freely, begging Tobio to go deeper, wanting to feel more of him. And this time, Tobio loses control, jamming a third finger in as he finger fucks him relentlessly, wanting to hear more of Akira. It shall be their own rendition of Elohim, Akira’s voice an ode to the two of them. 

_What kind of song would you like me to sing?_

Elohim. Tobio remembers the first time hearing the sound of heaven. _The praise and promise of tomorrow._ _Hands being held. Lips being pressed. Bodies together._ And now Akira is before him, rocking his hips to the melody of Tobio’s fingers as their love song spills from Akira’s lips. He pulls his fingers out, and Akira lets out a grunt, not anticipating the loss. But Tobio makes up for it as he goes down on his knees again, and as he spreads Akira’s cheeks apart—

_Pour out my love to you._

Tobio succumbs to the temptation of the fruit, and he consumes sin without shame.

Akira lets out a cry as Tobio’s tongue swirls around the inside of his entrance, hot wetness gliding over sensitive spots and his legs start to tremble, suddenly unable to take his weight. Akira lets out choked sobs, shaking violently even with Tobio’s grip on his hips. He backs up against Tobio even more, wanting Tobio’s tongue to go deeper. Tobio happily obliges, and pushes his tongue in further, eliciting the most beautiful sound out of Akira, and he takes a moment to grin because not even god will have this. It belongs to Tobio, and Tobio only. 

_What can I do for you, beautiful king?_

“I’m close,” Akira cries, “Tobio. Fuck me already.” 

Tobio’s cock twitches upon hearing his plea, and he stands up a little too quick, feet slipping against the wet tile and his balance is thrown off, arm slamming against the door as he catches himself. Akira starts giggling, and Tobio feels his face reddening. But he laughs along too, and the cubicle shakes from the vibrations of their laughter. 

“Eager, huh.”

Tobio presses a fond kiss on Akira’s neck, “I missed you.”

“Then show it.”

Collecting himself, Tobio wraps an arm around Akira, his hand placed flat on Akira’s stomach as he aligns his cock against Akira’s ass. Akira bucks, clenching as he eagerly waits for Tobio to insert himself in. Tobio is wet, precum spilling out of his head as he rubs against Akira, wanting to tease as much as he can before he loses control. 

_Just this moment is too sweet._

He pushes the tip in and Akira gasps, biting his lips as he steadies himself against the door. Tobio entangles his fingers in Akira’s hair, pulling his head back to meet each other with a kiss. Tobio takes the chance, and he pushes in. Akira bites Tobio’s lips, taken aback by the pulsing sensation as Tobio slowly fills him. They are completely saturated as Tobio moves in him, pushing forth and pulling back. Akira has completely given up on holding back his voice, shamelessly filling the room with the presence of their act. The sound of skin slapping skin echoes in the showers, water doing little to drown out and has rather faded into the background. 

Tobio tries to pace himself, his breathing getting more and more ragged as he continues to rail into Akira. He sinks his teeth into Akira’s nape, wanting to ground himself as he feels his soul about to float out of his body. The way Akira is almost pliant against him tells Tobio he’s near, and he starts to pump Akira as he goes faster. 

Akira’s heart is thumping heavily against his chest, and Tobio can feel it on his own skin as Akira gushes in surrender in Tobio’s hand, his whole body stuttering as he reaches his orgasm. Tobio grunts loudly through gritted teeth as he spills into Akira, squeezing his eyes shut as he lets the ringing in his ears pass. 

Resting his forehead against Akira’s, there’s a cheeky grin on his face when he licks at Akira’s lips.

“Song of Songs is your favourite book, huh?”

“Mhmm.”

Tobio does not need to speak as they capture each other with a kiss, speaking an unspoken declaration in unison: _Song of Songs 7:9-10. Your mouth is like fine wine— flowing smoothly for my love, gliding past my lips and teeth. I belong to my love, and his desire is for me._


End file.
